I Would've Loved You Anyway
by ddh1973
Summary: After the events of The Quarterback, Rachel finds herself listening to a song that she realizes fits her life now that the love of her life is gone.


Title: I would've Loved You Anyway

Author: Debra

Rating: Teen

Summary: After the events of The Quarterback, Rachel finds herself listening to a song that she realizes fits her life now that the love of her life is gone.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy Productions. I am just using them for the purposes of this story.

AN: I had told myself that wouldn't write a fanfic about Finn's death but after the song "I would've Loved You Anyway" by Trisha Yearwood came on, inspiration struck. I apologize for the tears that I might cause with this story.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in her bedroom of the loft she shared with Kurt and Santana, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at the box that was sitting on her bed. She had just gotten back from her trip to Lima for Finn's memorial and had pulled out the box of Finn's things that she had put away after their break up. The stupidest moment of her life when she had thought moving on would be the best thing for them and it had led to her dating Brody, the lying manwhore.<p>

She had thought that she and Finn would have plenty of time to get back together, get married and have a family. Only to have that dream so cruelly ended by a drunk driver that had hit Finn's car and killed him instantly.

In an effort to take her mind off of her breaking heart, Rachel reached over and turned the radio on, only to find it still on the Country music station that she had been listening before her trip. One song was ending and a few seconds later, another had begun that brought tears to Rachel's eyes. It had brought out every feeling that she had experienced since finding out that the love of her life was gone and never coming back.

A few days had passed and she was standing on the stage at Callbacks, where Kurt and Santana had taken her in an effort to get her mind off of Finn. Unknown to them, Rachel had been practicing a song to perform, the one she had heard on the radio. She had never been a real fan of Country music but after hearing that song, Rachel had become a serious fan of the artist who had performed so beautifully a song that fit her feelings at that moment. When she became famous, Rachel would have to find Trisha Yearwood and thank her for her part in helping Rachel find some clarity.

The music began for her song and Rachel started to sing her heartbreak to the audience and lost herself in the lyrics of the song.

_**If I'd've known the way that this would end  
>if I'd've read the last page first<br>If I'd've had the strength to walk away  
>If I'd've known how this would hurt...<strong>_

_**[Chorus 1:]**__**  
>I would've loved you anyway<br>I'd do it all the same  
>Not a second I would change<br>Not a touch that I would trade  
>Had I known my heart would break<br>I'd've loved you anyway**_

_**It's bittersweet to look back now**_  
><em><strong>At memories withered on the vine<strong>_  
><em><strong>But just to hold you close to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>For a moment in time...<strong>_

_**[Repeat chorus 1]**__**[Bridge:]**__**  
>And even if I'd seen it coming<br>You'd still've seen me running  
>Straight into your arms<strong>_

_**[Chorus 2:]**__**  
>I would've loved you anyway<br>I'd do it all the same  
>Not a second I would change<br>Not a touch that I would trade  
>Had I known my heart would break<br>I would've loved you anyway  
>I would've loved you anyway <strong>_

As the final notes to the song played, Rachel came back to reality and found every person in the audience in tears, standing on their feet and applauding. She wiped the tears from her own cheeks and smiled sadly at Kurt and Santana, who were both sobbing and clapping for their friend, the latter's phone in her hand, recording the performance.

* * *

><p>A few years later, Rachel had found the fame she had wanted since she was a little girl as Fanny Brice on Broadway. She was now working on an album of songs she had written, including her first one, 'Get It Right'. Another addition to the album was the one that she had performed at Callbacks. The writers of the song had agreed, after hearing her story, to let her cover it. She had just finished recording it today and was getting ready to leave the studio to meet Kurt, Santana and their other friends from New Directions for a reunion. They had all kept in touch but knew deep down that there was a piece missing and it would never be filled again.<p>

She hadn't dated that much since Finn died, despite her family and friends, including Finn's mother, best efforts. None of the men she had dated had wanted to stick around after finding out that she was still mourning Finn and the life they could and should have had together. She knew deep in her heart that even if she had known how things would end, she would have still fallen in love with Finn and that someday she would see him again. Until then, she would live her life the best she could and make him proud of her.


End file.
